Shirahama Style
Shirahama Style Is a fighting style that Kenichi Developed in his own way. It combines moves from all the martial arts styles that the user knows and some moves they develop on their own. There experience and fusion of multiple martial arts would have them both be most accurately described as Mixed Martial Artists (MMA). This style are combines of Karate, Jujutsu, Chinese Kenpo, Muay Thai, Weapons, Furinji Style for Kenichi's Style. 'Techniques' *'Strongest Combo:' Yamazuki (Karate), Khao Loi (Muay Thai), Ugyuu Haitou (Chinese Kenpo), and Kuchiki Daoshi (Jiujitsu). *'Strongest Combo 2:' Shutou Yokogan Men Uchi (Karate), Consecutive Ti Khao (Muay Thai), Tanba (Chinese Kenpo), and Seoi Nage (Jujitsu). *'Ryusei Seiku Strongest Combo 3': Used against Sho Kano, this technique combines Ryusei Seikuken with what appears to be composed of a push to the chin (Jiujitsu), a sideways elbow strike (Muay Thai), an inside axe kick (Chinese Kenpo), and a strike to the side of the head with a Karate stance (Karate). It is possible that those moves may just be moves that went well against Sho Kano, when Kenichi used Ryusei Seikuken against him. *'Strongest Short Combo:' This technique is one of kenichi's shortest combo attacks, but it is very effective on weaker opponents. It is a fast, and continuous series of elbow strikes to the opponent's head, effectively disabling the opponent quickly. *'Mubyoshi:' A swift and strong punch utilizing the principles of Karate, Jujitsu, Chinese Kenpo, and Muay Thai. *'Ryuusui Mubyoshi': Ryuusui Mubyoshi is a upgraded version of the Mubyoshi technique. By using the third level of Ryuusei Seikuken to draw in the opponent's movements and control the flow of their Ki, Kenichi attacks the opponent with Mubyoshi at point blank range. Thanks to the usage of Ryuusei Seikuken, this technique gains the added effect of reversing the Ki flow of the opponent as they are hit, which actually healed and stabilized the damage done to Kajima Satomi's body from using the Shinogidachi and Kai Shinogidachi techniques. *'Shinken Shirahama Dori:' A skill created by Kenichi himself in a hard situation against Kanou Shou that can grab a real sword. Also used to defend against other attacks, as seen in the fight against Tirawit Koukin. *'Ryōzanpaku's Rhythm:' Not so much a single technique as Kenichi's ability to fight with his masters styles, allowing him to use all of his martial arts to their absolute peak. When using this technique, an image of whichever master he's copying appears over him. His imitation is so flawless that he even adopts some of their character traits and personas, such as Apachai's habit of saying Apapapapa, Sakaki's confident and cocky demeanor, Kensei's battle cry of Chowa, Shigure's speech pattern in pausing between words and Akisame's squinted eyes and calm philosophy. In other words, it is almost as if he becomes each of his masters. When using this, he can also use each of his masters signature or special techniques (albeit, not with as much effectiveness as when the actual masters perform them due to Kenichi's differing levels in skill) such as Apachai's Apapunch and Chai Kick, Shigure's Kousaka slash and Akisame's Idori. His masters have shown themselves to be invariably impressed, amused, ecstastic or horrified at each others' and their own imitations. This ability is not limited just to fighting styles as he once used this technique to copy Kensei's "ecchi mode" when fighting against Raichi due to his vow to never hit a women. According to Siegfried and Miu's observations, whenever he activates this ability, his spirit changes to match his masters. This technique was first used against Ryuto and even Ogata has praised this technique for is dynamic nature. According to Hayato, the reason why Kenichi can use this technique is because of all the brutal training his masters have forced him to go through as humans will remember even the most horrible memories even when they hate them. (Also noted is the fact that his eyebrows change to whomever he is imitating). *'''Shirahama's seriousness: '''A technique Kenichi made himself. He grabs a persons weapon using his own body and renders the user unable to use the weapon. This is a very dangerous move that if messed up once, the user is done for. Category:Fighting Style Category:Shirahama Style Category:Mixed Martial Arts